She's the One
by ellesxjadore
Summary: In the alternate universe, PC Kerry Young survived the shooting. Will she grass on Andrea and Gabriel? What lengths will she go through to find the serial sniper? Will she give love one more chance? Reposted and revamped!
1. Chapter 1

**She's the One**

**By Jnr Cpl Scarlett**

**Summary**: In the alternate universe, PC Kerry Young survived the shooting. Will she grass on Andrea and Gabriel? What lengths will she go through to find the serial sniper? Will she give love one more chance?

I'm removing the song lyrics from this story and re-posting it. Please enjoy the story, and review! There'll be a chapter every day.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…the gentle sounds of the machine monitoring her heartbeat. She'd just emerged from emergency surgery to remove the bullet. The operation had been a huge success. The one person who had been by her side the entire time, feeling every stab of aching pain was Smithy. 

Head over heels in love with the blonde constable, Sergeant Smithy was always there for her. Sitting by her bedside, Smithy held the ice cold fingers of the unconscious Kerry.

Odd strands of blonde hair were plastered to her face. Her eyes were closed, and her face pale and clammy.

Smithy's young face was tear-stained from crying. He was very shaky; the sound of a door slamming anywhere in the hospital would make him jump uncontrollably.

"Kerry," he said shakily, "I'll find whoever did this to you, I promise…"

Later that day, when Smithy had left, Inspector Gold came to visit. Kerry was still unconscious.

Gina sat by her side for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. Then she remembered that there was a chance Kerry could hear in.

"You know, Kerry," she began softly, "everyone's really worried about you. Honey keeps asking me frantically whether you're alright. The super passes his regards, and he'll come to see you tomorrow. To be honest, it's Smithy you should be thinking about. He saved your life when he resuscitated you, and then we were able to get you to hospital. Kerry? Can you hear me?"

Gina moved forwards slightly as Kerry's hand moved. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Ma'am?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Where am I? Where's Smithy? What happened?" Gina fluffed her pillows for her.

"Don't fret Kerry, Smithy's at the nick, worrying his mind over you," Gina said gently, as a smile formed on her face. Kerry glanced uncertainly around her room.

"Oh, my god, I'm in hospital! What the hell happened?" she asked desperately.

Gina sighed.

"According to Smithy's version of the story, you'd just told him you loved him when a bullet hit you in the chest. To put it simply, you were shot, and you collapsed in Smithy's arms and he resuscitated you."

Kerry looked more shocked and upset than Gina ever thought she would. Her eyes shone with visible fear.

"Am I going to die?" she asked clearly. Gina shook her head.

"You're going to make it through," she answered, "You've had surgery to remove the bullet, and it seems like you'll make a full recovery."

Kerry calmed down a little, but something was still nagging in the back of her mind.

"Who shot me?" she whispered dramatically. Gina took her hand.

"We don't know for certain," she replied, "but you can rest assured that we're going to find out."

Kerry sat back, her mind still racing with worry. Why would anyone want to shoot her? Kerry could think of plenty of colleagues with motives. Andrea Dunbar, Gabriel Kent, Neil Manson…and then there was David and Irene Radford…

"How's Smithy?" she said finally.

"He's coping," said Gina, not looking her in the eye. "Do you really love him?"

Kerry nodded sincerely.

"Thank Jesus I didn't die, I can imagine how Smithy would be, if fate didn't allow us to have a go at a relationship…" Kerry murmured.

"You'll be able to, I'll make sure of that," Gina said sincerely. "Poor Smithy's never been lucky in love, but that's about to change." She flashed a warm smile.

"Thanks, ma'am," Kerry said, her words almost melting at the unusual kindness of her inspector. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course it does. I've got to go; the Super will be on my tail otherwise." With those swift words, Gina left the room, leaving Kerry to ponder the thoughts spinning contemptuously in her tight, enclosed mind.

* * *

"Miss Young? Can I have a word?" The aging Asian doctor entered the room carrying a clipboard. Kerry sat up straight in her bed, feeling stabbing pain. 

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay. Well, we've done some tests, and we've discovered that you're carrying a baby." Kerry's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm _pregnant_?" she said faintly. "Oh, no!" She ran her hand down her face. Whose was it? Cameron's? …no…Gabriel's? …David Radford's? …there were just so many…why did she have to be such a slapper? Then, another bombshell dropped inside her head.

"Did it survive the shooting?" Kerry muttered, not really knowing whether she wanted to find out.

"Yes, and you're a few months pregnant," the doctor said. "I understand you may find this difficult to take this all in, but it will get easier, I promise." Kerry nodded uncertainly, wondering why everything had to happen to her.

* * *

Please review, there's more on its way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**She's the One**

**Chapter 2**

The relief was about to begin a new day at Sun Hill. Yvonne, Honey and other PC's sat in the briefing room, eagerly awaiting news about Kerry. A few minutes later, the room was full. Smithy glided in, not feeling up to work at all.

"Serge?" Honey began, standing up as her sergeant reached her. "How's Kerry doing?" She knew at once by the look on his face it was the wrong thing to say.

"She's err…" Smithy began, but stopped, not knowing quite what to say.

"She's fine," Gina finished as she entered the room. "Smithy dear, go home; you can't do anyone any good when you're like this."

"I'd rather not, ma'am," Smithy replied, not knowing whether the relief had guessed why he was acting like this yet.

"Alright, then, but I'm not keeping you here," continued Gina, "you can go on patrol with Honey." Smithy nodded, and took a seat next to June Ackland. The Super entered the room seconds later, and the relief fell silent.

"Morning all," he began in his deep voice. "I'm sure you're all wondering about the condition on PC Young. As you know, she was shot yesterday. She's still alive, and she's improving. The operation to remove the bullet was a complete success, and she's now conscious. Kerry should be well enough to return to work in a few weeks."

"Pass on our regards, sir," Tony chipped in, and many of the relief nodded in agreement.

"Oh, and Smithy -" Smithy jerked his head upwards. "- Kerry's requested to see you today. I've told her you'll be in this afternoon."

"Thanks, sir," he murmured, trying not to catch the wandering eyes of his colleagues.

"Sir?" a voice spoke up. "Do we know who shot her?"

"Not yet, Gabriel, but I can assure you we'll find out," promised Okaro.

"If you don't mind," Gina cut in, "Kerry has quite enough to worry about without the prospect of you lot gossiping over her. Let's leave it until later."

Some of the PC's began to get the feeling that Smithy, Gina and Okaro were hiding something. Why would she want to see Smithy? Of course, there was the possibility that she wanted to thank him for saving her life. But Kerry's closest friends wondered whether there was something much deeper involved.

* * *

That day, Yvonne had been paired with PC Gabriel Kent, much to her distaste. He seemed to be in such a foul mood, and Yvonne couldn't work out why. They were driving the panda through the streets of Canley, and Yvonne smelt a rat, and was determined to dig further.

"It's lucky Kerry pulled through," Yvonne commented as Gabriel sped through the traffic lights while on red.

"If you say so," snarled Gabriel. "Personally, it would have been one less slapper on the streets."

"So, you're saying you think she should have died?" Yvonne said incredibly. Gabriel didn't answer.

'Well, even if I did, I'm not going to tell you,' thought Gabriel menacingly, 'sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong…I've half a mind to send a bullet firing towards you too…but Kerry…she deserved it. She picked Smithy over me? I don't love her, I lust her. She'll have to learn the hard way, once Smithy's out of the way…Smithy out of the way? Now that's an idea…' Gabriel was soon lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"David?" came a voice from behind him. David Radford spun around on his stool to find his mother, Irene. She had make-up and jewellery plastered over her face, making her look younger than she actually was.

"Mum! What is it?"

"Have you heard about your Kerry?" Irene inquired.

"What about Kerry?" he asked. "Oh, you mean her getting arrested? Or her making a complete fool of me again?"

"Actually, neither," Irene said smoothly. "Kerry was shot the other day outside Sun Hill station." David's normally well-composed face went blank. "Yes, I imagined you'd be surprised. Looks like someone did us a favour…unless…it wasn't you, was it?"

"Mother? How could you even think that?" David raged incredulously.

"Well, you're the son of two criminal masterminds and she'd recently arrested you," Irene pondered.

"Well, it wasn't me," spluttered David.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. But I will say this; we owe someone big time…"

* * *

Andrea was in the area car with Steve that shift. She sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat, praying Kerry wouldn't grass her up. She hadn't confessed herself to Gold yet, she had no time! Although, there might be a chance that Andrea could wriggle her way out of this tight hole.

'I could threaten her,' Andrea thought cleverly, 'and say that I shot her. If she believes me, I could say I'll do it again if she doesn't keep quiet. But what if she says that I nearly killed her to someone? It's too risky…'

Andrea pondered these thought until her and Steve reached a mangy lane. Around seven youths were spray painting rude words on what was obviously the nicest house on the block. One kid sprayed the word 'rapist'.

Steve and Andrea leapt out of the car, and began sprinting towards the teens. Only at the last minute did they realise the police were after them, but it was too late.

"Oi!" cried Andrea as three youths sped off in the other direction, leaving the other four to be hauled into the back of the area car.

"Leave them, Andrea," soothed Steve, "this lot will grass them up."

"She will not grass me up!" Andrea shouted into Steve's face, spraying him with spit. Then she suddenly realised what she had said.

"Are you feeling alright, Andrea?" asked Steve, concerned, "you haven't been right since you heard Kerry had been shot." Andrea snorted; trying to make it sound like her partner was over re-acting.

"Don't be so nosy Steve, or I'll chop your nose off." she replied nastily.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews! Here's as I promised, chapter 3! Enjoy!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 3**

Police Constable Honey Harman and Sergeant Smithy were patrolling on the Jasmine Allen Estate. Smithy was silent, except for the occasionally grunt when Honey asked the odd question. Or, Smithy said an 'uh huh' or a 'nah huh'.

"Serge," Honey began timidly, "are you okay? You haven't been with it all day. You've got a face like a wet Monday!" Smithy grinned slightly at this remark.

"It's nothing…really," said Smithy, as Honey eyed him with her sceptical look.

"You like someone, don't you?" Honey said triumphantly. Smithy eyed her, and Honey knew she was right.

"Possibly, but then again, it's not your place to ask, PC Harman!" Smithy commented playfully.

"Ooo! Who is it!" she persisted eagerly. "Tell me please!"

"Maybe later, muttered Smithy. They turned a corner. Smithy and Honey's eyes fell on a youth in a hooded top threatening a middle-aged woman with a knife. They woman was whimpering, tears in her eyes.

"Gimme all yer jewellery and yer wallet!" he screamed. "Hand 'em over or I'll knife yer!"

"Please, help me!" yelled the woman, and she was pushed to the ground, and attempting to fight him off. Smithy and Honey ran hurriedly toward the teen, but it was too late. Without warning, the youth stabbed the in the chest, grabbed her handbag and ran off; jumping over a fence into the park.

"Sierra Oscar, from 54, ambulance required on the Jasmine Allen," Smithy shouted into his radio. "I'm going after the suspect, over."

"Serge, wait!" Honey cried. "He's armed! You could get stabbed too!"

"Just see to the victim!" bellowed Smithy, and he hauled himself over the fence after the youth, leaving Honey to help the woman, now bleeding to death. Once over, he glimpsed the youth hiding behind the climbing frame.

"Hello?" he called calmly. The youth shifted very slightly. "My name's Dale. I'd like you tell me why you just knifed that poor woman; she's now bleeding heavily."

"She wouldn't gimme her money," grunted a voice.

"It wasn't your though. You didn't have any right to take it," Smithy said, bringing his extendable baton out silently and his handcuffs. "She was a hard-working citizen trying to make a living, which is more than I can say for you."

"Shut it!"

"No, you shut it!" yelled Smithy. "You can come over here now and come to the station and pay for what you've done! And give me he knife!" The teen reluctantly stepped over to Dale and threw his blood-stained knife onto the ground.

"You got a name?" continued Smithy fiercely.

"Alex James," murmured the boy.

"Alex James, I'm arresting you for Grievous Bodily Harm. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence."

Smithy walked the boy through the park gate and back to the site of the stabbing. The ambulance was there, tending to the woman. The boy took one look at the woman being strapped onto a trolley, and he burst into frantic tears.

"I'm sorry!" he sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry!" Honey melted at the remorse of the boy. She led him gently over to a wall where she cuffed him.

"Sierra Oscar, from 54, car required on the Jasmine Allen," said Smithy to the radio, "I've arrested an Alex James for GBH, over."

"54, from Sierra Oscar, 416 and 298 in 84 Panda on its way," answered Dean's voice over the radio. Dean switched over.

"298, from Sierra Oscar. Sergeant Smith requests a car on the Jasmine Allen, over."

"Sierra Oscar, from 298, we'll deal," said Yvonne, holding the radio close to her mouth.

* * *

DI Manson trotted himself down the stairs. He walked swiftly into the canteen where most uniformed officers sat stuffing themselves with food. His eye quickly found the young brunette he was looking for. 

"PC Dunbar!" he called. Andrea turned her head. "A word please!" Andrea sighed, annoyed. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She'd already broken it off with him! All the same, she rose from her seat, and met Neil outside.

"Neil, what is it?" she raged once out of earshot from their colleagues. "You've already said it's over!"

"I know, but with Kerry getting shot, and surviving, she may still grass us up," Neil muttered under his breath, as Smithy passed by.

"Serge, pass on my regards to Kerry!" Andrea called after him. Smithy turned and nodded; he was smiling. Once he'd gone, Neil continued.

"We've just got to play it safe until Kerry's off our scent," he said wisely, "for now, we're just colleagues."

Andrea looked a little more relieved. "Just so you know," she whispered, "I still care." She planted a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush. He smiled.

"I do too…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 4!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 4**

Smithy pulled his car up outside St Hugh's Hospital. He jumped out, and broke into a quick walk. He headed for the doors, and stepped inside. He reached the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kerry Young, where is she?" he said hurriedly. The woman at the desk checked her computer.

"Fourth floor, Ward 2, you can't miss it," she said with a smile. Smithy nodded with gratitude. He reached what he hoped was her room, and peered through a window in the door. She wasn't there… He opened the door, and went inside. The bed was empty, and a magazine laid upside-down on the cabinet. The white board above the bed read 'Kerry Young'.

"Smithy?" came a shaky voice from behind. He spun around to find Kerry inching her way into the room. Smithy rushed to help her. He could see she was having problems walking. He gave her hand to steady herself.

Kerry looked better, but she had black rings under her eyes. Her skin was still pale, but she was smiling. Smithy smiled at this.

"You don't know how good it is to see you," she said, grinning. "I've missed you." She flung her arms round him and he kissed her head.

"You don't know how worried I've been," Smithy whispered, holding her close. When they finally broke apart, they gazed into each others eyes. "Thank God you pulled through. I'd have been lost without you." Kerry nearly melted on the spot at these sincere words. She leant towards him, and kissed him.

"I needed to hear that," she said gently, "I needed to know I'm still loved by someone." His eyes lit up. "So, what's been happening at the station?"

"Gina's still wondering why you wanted to see her yesterday," replied Smithy as he helped her to sit down. He took a seat next to her. "Everyone was so worried about you, except perhaps Gabriel. According to Yvonne, he sounded as if he didn't want you to survive."

Kerry snorted. "I'm not surprised. I bet it was him who shot me." Smithy looked shocked.

"Why would Gabriel want to kill you off?" he asked incredulously.

"For two reasons," continued Kerry sarcastically, "though I'd rather not say at the moment. I want Inspector Gold to be the first to hear it. Don't ask me why; she'll understand more than anyone." Dale nodded, not quite sure he knew what Kerry meant.

"Do you want me to tell her?" he asked. "Bring her in?"

"No, it can wait until I get out of here," said Kerry offhandedly. Smithy didn't look very convinced.

"You know what you said, just before you said you loved me, about Gabriel, is that what it's about?" Smithy asked, leaning towards her. "You can tell me anything, you know." Inside, Kerry wanted to blurt everything out: the rape, Gabriel's fake identity, Andrea's affair and her being an undercover reporter. But she knew she couldn't.

"I'll tell you everything, once I've sorted my head out," muttered Kerry. Smithy moved beside her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem, I'll be here if you need me," he said. "I've got to go, the shift isn't over yet." He got up, and made his way to the door. He took one last look at her. "I'll come and see you after work."

"Bye," she said faintly with a grin.

Gabriel strutted out of custody after nicking a mad delinquent for shoplifting. He had his old sneer back in place on his twisted evil face, though he couldn't quite hide the frustration. He was very concerned that Kerry would still tell Inspector Gold about his identity. He thought those two bullets would have taken care of that. If only Smithy hadn't got in the way.

Though now, Gabriel had a plan slowly forming in the back of his sick mind, and he wasn't going to let anything go wrong this time…

Smithy appeared in front of him.

"All right, Gabriel?" he asked, smiling broadly.

"Not bad, thanks serge," replied Gabriel, not quite seeing why Smithy looked so happy. "So, who's the lucky lady? I presume that's why you're looking as if you've been to heaven and back." Smithy's look of pure happiness vanished in an instant.

"I'm just glad to see Kerry pulled through, that's all," shot back Smithy. "Anyway, you shouldn't be nosing around in my personal life; get back to work."

"Serge…" Gabriel uttered to himself as Smithy walked off in the direction of the canteen.

Adam sat at his desk finishing some paperwork. He couldn't get the thoughts out his mind, that his decision could have killed one of his officers. She's so young, he thought. The mere thoughts that Kerry may not have been able to enjoy the rest of her life were unbearable. Thank god, she was going to be alright.

Adam heard a sharp knock at his door.

"Come!" he called. The door swung open, revealing Gina. She walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Can I have a word?" she asked in her raspy voice.

"Yes, of course, have a seat," replied Adam, indicating a spare seat on the other side of his desk and Gina took it.

"How're you feeling?" said Gina gently. Adam flashed a wry smile.

"As if I would have contributed to Kerry's death," he said softly. Gina shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't be stupid," she said sharply, "your decision could have saved lives. If you'd let that ambulance through, you'd be handing in your resignation now."

"Perhaps," he muttered unhappily, "according to Smithy, if Kerry dies, it's my fault."

"Oh, so your going to listen to a love struck sergeant over me?" Gina questioned, clearly annoyed. "Though, I must say it's great to finally have a smile on his face, instead of the same glum and lonely look day after day."

"I suppose."

"Come on, let's get some lunch," she offered, standing up. Adam nodded, and he followed her out of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Again, thanks for the awesome reviews! For those of you who like new DC Zain Nadir, I've a story about him waiting to be posted. Enjoy chappie 5! This is where it starts to get interesting!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 5**

Kerry sat twiddling her thumbs in her bed that night. The ward was quiet – too quiet. Her thoughts kept pondering to her would-be killer. Who would possibly want her dead? Her mind finally rested on Gabriel. He seemed the only one to have a large enough motive. The blonde shivered at the prospect of the truth being revealed. She knew it would take a while.

Smithy had said he'd come and see her after work, but he hadn't. He was no doubt having the usual pint at the pub with his mates from work. She could just imagine him swigging down a large ice cold beer while Gary and Steve looked on in amazement. Smithy was always the one who won the drinking contests, even when Phil Hunter was taking part.

She closed her eyes and imagined Smithy here next to her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her safe. She snapped back into reality upon hearing a nurse making nightly rounds.

Kerry let her hand slip over onto her stomach. She felt it wonderingly, trying to think who her baby's father was. A thought suddenly struck her.

"Excuse me, nurse?" She managed to get the attention of the middle-aged nurse.

"Yes, dear, what can I do for you?" she answered with a kindly smile.

"Could you tell me how many weeks pregnant I am?" Kerry asked shakily, not knowing if she wanted to find out.

"Err, yes, hold on," the nurse replied, picking up her notes. "Right, you seem to be about twelve weeks pregnant according to these test results. The foetus is looking stable and healthy; he's in with a fighting chance."

"He?" Kerry gasped. "I'm going to have a son?"

"Yes dear and I'm sure he'll be just as handsome as his father," the nurse said with a knowing smile. "Good night." She nodded and left the ward, leaving Kerry to piece the clues together.

* * *

As Kerry predicted, Smithy indeed was in the pub that night, laughing and joking along with everyone else. Truthfully, he hadn't given Kerry a thought since he downed his first pint, but that was the alcohol's fault.

"Right, my round!" boomed Phil as he staggered up to the bar. The others cheered merrily, banging their glasses on the table. Smithy sat in the corner conversing with Gary, Steve, Tony and Reg, Roger and Lance. At a larger table nearer the bar sat the female members of the relief; Andrea, Honey, Yvonne, Amber and new recruit Leela gossiping about the day's comings and goings.

Phil's round came back finally; he carried a tray of around thirteen pints, spilling beer everywhere as he went. DS Hunter seemed to be the only detective who enjoyed the company of the relief. The others, like DI Manson and DC Carver seemed to prefer sitting with their own kind, the boring kind according to Gina.

"Okay, another contest!" declared Phil with a huge grin. "Who wants to challenge me?"

"I'll gladly accept!" Smithy yelled drunkenly. Phil nodded and handed him a pint. "Anyone else?"

"Go on, count me in!" Gabriel piped up, looking the only one not drunk.

"Okay, on three!" began Steve. "One, two, THREE!"

The three men immediately began draining their beer. The frothy alcohol drizzled down their fronts as they attempted to down it all. After just a few seconds, Smithy's glass came slamming down on the table.

"Yes!" he bellowed with a triumphant grimace. The others groaned and looked at their measly pints half full.

"Here, Smithy, you can finish mine," Gabriel said, handing him the glass looking worn out.

"Aww! Thanks, Gabriel!" said Smithy merrily and he downed the half pint. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

The door opened, and in walked Adam, Jack, Neil, Sam and June. Manson's dark eyes met with Andrea's; the look clearly stated 'follow me outside'. Once Neil had gone back out, Andrea stood up.

"I need some fresh air," she said truthfully, picking up her handbag. "See you in a bit." She walked out before anyone could reply. Once outside, she heard a sharp whistle; it had come from her left. It was dark and wet; the only thing giving her light was the one street-light. Finally, she found Neil standing in an alley. She ran to him.

"We need to talk," he said clearly. Andrea's thoughts of kissing and making up quickly vanished from her mind. "Kerry's still alive, and it would be best if we pretend nothing's ever happened between us, that way if she does say anything, we won't be lying as much."

Andrea shook her head sadly.

"You don't understand do you?" she said incredibly. Neil looked shocked to see her speaking out. "It isn't just your life and career on the line, it's mine too!"

"Alright!" he said, alarmed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Come here." He wrapped his arms round her and she buried her head into his chest.

Back inside the pub, Smithy was beginning to think he'd forgotten to do something. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, he thought.

"You alright, serge?" Gabriel said with concern.

"Yeah, fine," he answered. "Actually no, I can see the hangover already and I'm sure there was something I needed to do."

"Bless you, Smithy," Gabriel said jokingly. "Oh, wait! Weren't you going to see Kerry after work?" The colour from his sergeant's face drained in an instant.

"Bugger!" he exclaimed. "I'd better go now!" He rose from his seat, but swayed drunkenly. "Damn, I can't drive like this!"

"I'll take you, Smithy; I've only had half a pint," Gabriel said helpfully.

"Thanks! Let's go!"

The two men staggered outside, unaware who the man and woman kissing in the alley were. They reached Gabriel's car, and Smithy found himself shoved against a wall.

"Here! Gabriel! What're you doing?"

"Sorry Smithy," he said as he tied his hands with rope, "you'll be the loser here!" Smithy fell unconscious because of the alcohol and Gabriel grinned maliciously. He pushed him into the back of his car.

From the alley, Neil had a clear view of what was happening. He broke apart from Andrea.

"Someone's abducting Smithy!" he yelled. He couldn't see who it was. "Andrea, go inside and alert everyone! I'll follow the car!" Andrea nodded, and sped back inside. Neil got into his own car and reared the engine.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the cliff hanger in chapter 5, but it was necessary to build up the tension!_ _And sorry for the lack of updates! I had no access to a computer for two days!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 6**

Andrea threw the doors of the pub wide open and as she entered the entire place went deadly quiet.

"Smithy's been abducted!" she shouted in ringing tones. The last word had an effect on everybody. Gasps of anger and peril were heard around the room.

"When?" came Adam's cool composed voice.

"Just now!" responded Andrea. "He got drove off in a car; Neil's gone after him!"

"Right, we'll need to follow him too. Anyone that wants to can help, but we'll need to take action straight away. Let's go!" The entire relief stood up and ran from the pub. Andrea flipped up her mobile phone. Should she phone Kerry at the hospital, or should she tell Bruce first? She dialled a number.

"Hello? St Hugh's? Can I speak to Kerry Young please?"

"Yes, give me a moment," the desk nurse said. Andrea was left waiting for a few moments before the familiar voice came to the phone.

"Hello? Who is it?" Kerry said tiredly.

"Kerry, it's me; Andrea!"

"What do you want?" said Kerry rudely. "I don't want to speak to you!"

"No, Kerry, wait!" said Andrea, panicking. "It's important! Smithy's been abducted!" There was a long silence.

"He's been abducted?" Kerry repeated in utter shock. Andrea heard Kerry clap her hand over her mouth. "But how?"

"I don't know; he was drunk and someone pushed him into a car," Andrea explained. "I wouldn't put it past someone to drug his drink, though. Listen, Kerry, I know we have our problems, but we can sort this."

"Right, I'm coming to help," Kerry stated definitely. "Can you come and pick me up?"

"No problem, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Neil's car sped through a pair of red traffic lights. He was determined not to loose him. He swerved a sharp corner to find that the car ahead of him had stopped. It was exactly the same make as the one Smithy had been shoved into. Neil braked sharply and got out of his car. He ran past the other car's window.

He didn't see Smithy in the back, only two young children. The person driving was obviously their mother.

"Excuse me; can I have your permission to open our boot?" Neil said, flashing his warrant card. "Detective Inspector Manson, Sun Hill. Open your boot please." The woman looked at him strangely, but flipped the switch to open her boot all the same. Neil peered inside to find nothing but a pile of shopping bags. He sighed in annoyance.

"Bugger!" he said under his breath. He would have said something worse, but there were children present. "Sorry for bothering you, miss. You can go now." Neil turned on his heel and stormed back to his car, slamming the door closed as he got in. He brought out his phone.

"Sir," he said, feeling incredibly stupid, "I've lost the car –"

"YOU'VE DONE WHAT?" Jack's angry voice rang out, nearly deafening Neil. "Neil, you'd better find it, because we have no other leads!"

"Can you trace his mobile?" Manson suggested, running a hand over his sweaty face.

"Don't you think we've already tried that?" Jack sang in ringing tones. "Whoever's taken him must have crushed it!" Neil nearly slapped himself. "Pull yourself together and find that car! Did you get a registration number?"

"Err, yeah," Neil pondered, attempting to remember. "Whiskey, two, something, something, Charlie, Hotel, Yankee."

"That'll do, I suppose," sighed Jack. "Come into the station and I'll get someone to do a vehicle check."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Gabriel sped along at top speed in his car with his unconscious sergeant falling off the seats in the back. He was grinning insanely. The drug he'd slipped into the drink had worked perfectly. That would keep him out of it for a few hours. 'It's time for Kerry to get her just desserts. I'll show her how it feels to have the one you love ripped from your grasp.'

Smithy groaned from the backseat, still out of it. Gabriel decided to speed things up a little. He braked quickly by an old warehouse on the edge of the Thames. He brought out a potato sack and shoved it over Smithy's head. Gabriel grabbed him by the arms and hauled him inside the warehouse.

Once inside the dank and deserted building, Gabriel found a chair and tied his sergeant onto it using strong rope. Smithy began to stir as Gabriel fitted a tight gab to his mouth.

* * *

Andrea's car pulled up outside St Hugh's hospital. Kerry was waiting frantically inside, biting her nails and holding back the tears. Who had him? Who would want to kidnap him? The sniper? No, it wasn't his style…or was it?

Andrea rushed inside to find Kerry on the verge of tears.

"Kerry! Come on!"

"Have you found him?" she asked in panic. "Please tell me you have!"

"I'm sorry Kerry, but we're still looking," Andrea soothed gently. Kerry let a tear fall from her eye and her voice suddenly became full of emotion.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" she screamed. Andrea seized her arm and pulled her quickly outside and into her car. She reared the engine and the car sped from the hospital.

* * *

_Sorry it so short! I wanted to update because I know how much you love this story! LOL! A review would be nice; I do so love reviews! He, he! I'll be updating soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to fave reviewers, smithy's gal and Phoenix Angelwolf; you guys rock for reviewing so much! And sorry it's so short!_

**

* * *

**

**She's the One**

**Chapter 7**

Andrea's car arrived outside Sun Hill station that evening. She helped Kerry out and they hurried inside. Marilyn looked up from her paperwork upon hearing Kerry's voice.

"Kerry? What are you doing here? You should be in hospital!" she exclaimed in her thick Liverpudlian accent. Kerry rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, I guess you've heard about Smithy then."

"Is it that obvious?" Kerry spat. "Now, can you buzz us through, please?" Marilyn sighed, and buzzed them through the door. Once in, Andrea and Kerry saw the Superintendent striding up to them. He had a grave look on his face.

"Kerry, it's good to see you're well," he said deeply.

"Thank you, sir."

"Right, if you'd like to follow me, I'll brief you."

They followed Adam Okaro into the uniform sergeant's office. Kerry glanced over at Smithy's desk; it was laden with papers and files. He was so unorganised. Kerry smiled fondly at the memory of him.

They sat on the edge of a few desks and Adam switched on the Over Head Projector. A picture of Smithy appeared on the white board.

"Okay," began Okaro, "So far, we know that Smithy's phone has been crushed to deactivate the tracer hidden inside, so the abductor knows what he or she is doing. Neil managed to get a registration number of the car Smithy was forced into, and we've tracked it to a rental company near the Thames. We checked it out, and found that the car was rented by a James Patterson, living at 14 Berry Lane. We researched it, and it's a false identification. So really, we're no closer to finding him."

Kerry bit her lip awkwardly.

Suddenly, the door of the office burst open to reveal Trainee Detective Constable Best and Police Constable Hunter. Both were looking as if light bulbs were flashing over their heads.

"Sir!" Gary said. "We've just remembered who Smithy left with tonight!"

"Yes!" chipped in Steve. "Smithy said he was going to visit Kerry, but he was too drunk to drive, so Gabriel offered to take him! Oh, hi Kerry!" he finished upon spotting Kerry.

Gabriel? She wouldn't put it past him, the jealous freak. Maybe now was the time to spill the beans on him and let the truth run free. Who knew, maybe it'd help bring Smithy back.

"Sir, can I speak to Inspector Gold and yourself in private please?"

Adam nodded. "Steve, Gary, fetch Inspector Gold please." They turned, and left the room. Minutes later, Gina entered the room looking very puzzled, until she saw Kerry. Andrea made to get up and leave, but Kerry stopped her.

"No, I want you to stay," she said in a definite dry voice.

"Okay Kerry," Gina began, sitting down, "What's this about?" Kerry drew a deep breath.

"Do you remember two days ago when I called you, saying I was coming in and I needed to speak to you?" Gina nodded her head in understanding. "Well, what I wanted to tell you was about Gabriel. He's not who think he is. His name isn't Gabriel Kent, it's David Kent, and Sergeant Ackland can confirm it."

The looks on Adam's, Gina's and Andrea's faces were explosive. None of them said anything, so Kerry continued.

"Gabriel was also the one who persuaded me to report the supposed date rape. The only reason he did that was so no-one would believe me if I got raped again, and I did…by him.

"And now," she carried on, though it was so difficult to get all this off her chest, "I'm pregnant, with his son." With those last words, Kerry's eyes swelled up and tears began falling freely.

"PC Dunbar, find Sergeant Ackland, please," Adam said in a low voice. Reluctantly, Andrea left the room, giving one last worried glance at Kerry. Once she'd gone, Adam spoke again. "Why haven't you said any of this before?" he said in a concerned way.

"Because Gabriel, I mean David, threatened to –" she broke off when she realised what she was saying. It was Gabriel who shot her, she knew it!

"He threatened to kill you?" suggested Gina. The thought struck her too. Gabriel had been there when she was telling Smithy that Kerry was coming into the station to talk to her. What if it was then he decided to finish her off? "It was PC Kent who shot you, wasn't it?" Adam's eyes widened.

"Now, now, Gina, you can't go making accusations like that with no evidence," he said wisely.

"I have evidence!" Gina said in ringing tones. "Where's Gabriel now? He was there when I told Smithy that Kerry was coming into the station and that she wanted to speak to me! He could have shot her to prevent her telling me about his false identity or for him raping her! It's not difficult to work out; he had a motive!" Adam was silent, trying to piece the clues together, and they made sense once the puzzle was complete.

"Gabriel lusts me," Kerry spoke through the tears, "he could never love me. He's got Smithy!" Kerry suddenly felt a light bulb above her head too.

"He's going to kill Smithy! Hurry, we've got to find him!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Don't give up on me, guys! I'm going away in 6 days; hopefully I should have this finished by then! Please leave a review on your way out!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 8**

Smithy's eyes sprung open. The drug's effect had passed. He groaned loudly in pain; his wrist had been broken. His vision was cloudy. He could hear movement not far away. He heard the gentle ticking of a clock in the distance. He couldn't remember much. He could see himself drinking himself drunk in the pub with everyone from work. He couldn't think what happened after that. He tried to move his lips, but he found that he was tightly gagged. His hands were tied roughly behind his back. His feet were bound. He tried to get up, but he was tied by some thick rope to a heavy straight-backed chair. It was very uncomfortable.

His vision became clearer; he could just see the tall walls of a grimy warehouse. The floor was over-run with skeletons of small animals. The smell was enough to burn his nose off; it was grotesque. He could hear the gentle movements of water against the shore. He couldn't be near the sea, so he decided he must still be in London, possibly by the Thames.

Smithy began to hear footsteps behind him. He closed his eyes and pretended he was asleep; he might get more out of kidnapper then. The footsteps sounded like trainers, maybe some flat shoes. They were light, but plodded. Whoever it was reached Smithy. Smithy didn't dare chance peeping through his eyelids. He began to speak. The voice was all too familiar.

"Well, well, serge, look who's loosing now! I told Kerry she should have picked me over you. What can you give her; a safe home, an unreliable relationship? I can give her so much more; an action-packed ride full of adventure and fantasy. I couldn't get my head round why she picked you. Look at you! You're as ugly as hell and as stubborn as bloody Gina Gold! I wish you'd never set eyes on her…

"Kerry will be heart-broken when she finds out what's happened to you, but I'll comfort her, I'll make sure no-one else gets to her while her defences are down. I think I'll owe it to you, don't you? Hey, I could even take your place as sergeant!

"She's beautiful isn't she? I can see why you're attracted to her. But you don't really love her; it's just a bit of fun! She doesn't love you either, you know. She loves me. Anyway, you'll be out of the way soon enough. That is, if she doesn't meet my demands. You see, serge, I'm not who you think I am. My name isn't Gabriel; that's the name of my adopted brother, June's son. My name, you see, is David Kent.

"And that's not all, serge! You remember when Kerry reported your date rape? Well, I persuaded her! And then, when she withdrew the allegation, she thought I was her friend, and she only wanted Cameron. She's cried rape once, no-one would believe her if she cried again. So I raped her, and I loved it! Then she decided to tell Inspector Gold about it all, and I couldn't have that! So I borrowed the sniper's gun and shot her! The only thing I regret is shooting you too!"

Smithy listened to every sick word David Kent was uttering. He sounded completely insane. How could one person do and enjoy so much? He felt physically ill having to hear all this. As if Kerry hadn't been through enough! Why had he destroyed her life? The one she'd gone through so much to build! Hatred cursed through Smithy's veins like poison. He wanted nothing more than to get off his backside and beat David to a pulp, except that he was tied tightly to a chair, so he could do nothing.

"I believe it's time for me to make my exit," Gabriel continued, "but I'll be back, just you wait." He made to leave, but remembered something. "Hold on, that drug will be wearing off soon. I can't have you waking up now, can I?" he brought out a tablet and popped it into Smithy's mouth. "That'll keep you quiet for at least another few hours. See you, serge…" Smithy felt consciousness leave him once more, and he fell into another deep sleep.

'Help me, Kerry…please…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Yey! New reviewers! Hope you continue to read and enjoy my story! Thanks as always to the wonderful words of **smithy's gal**! _

**She's the One**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning, nearly every cop in Sun Hill was devoting every minute to finding Dale Smith. Only Inspector Gold, Superintendent Okaro and PC Dunbar knew the prime suspect. Kerry, though still bruised and battered, helped as much as she could, sitting in on interviews with friends of Gabriel's and the like. She attempted to keep the tears back as much as she could, but she lost her temper when speaking to one of Gabriel's mates from the navy.

"Where the hell is he?" she thundered, slamming her fist on the table. Mike Jones looked startled.

"I'm telling you; I don't know!" he yelled back. His eyes were bloodshot and his smile insane.

"Will you both calm down?" Manson said in an angry tone of voice. "None of this is going to get us any closer to finding him! Now, Mr Jones, let's try this again. When was the last time you heard from Gabriel Kent?"

"I've told you, I know no Gabriel Kent!"

"Okay, what about David Kent?" Neil attempted, sitting back in his chair and folding his arms.

"Now you're talking!" he exclaimed. "David Kent is one of the freakiest men I've met in my entire life! Last time I heard from him was a few months ago when he asked me where a guy called Jason lived. Apparently we were all in the navy together. According to David, Jason was an excellent marksman."

Neil was about to speak when Kerry's phone began to ring. She rose from her chair and left the room.

"For the benefit of the tape, PC Kerry Young has left the room."

Once outside, Kerry pulled out her phone. It said Gabriel was ringing. She ran into the sergeants' office where June was finishing some paperwork. Kerry plugged it into the speaker phone, pressed record and ushered to June to be quiet.

"Kerry? Are you there?" came Gabriel's voice.

"What do you want?" Kerry spat viciously, praying that he was going reveal his whereabouts.

"I'm guessing you're upset about Smithy going missing, aren't you?" he pondered. "Have you found him yet?"

"Don't try those mind games on me, you sad little man! I know you've got him, and you'd better tell me where he is!" June looked on in horror as Kerry once more broke down into tears.

"Now that depends on whether you're willing to co-operate," he hissed, keeping his voice calm and composed. "Smithy's safe, for now anyway. All you have to do is meet me by the Thames, just a mile South of Tower Bridge at midnight tonight. If you accept my demands, and come alone, Smithy won't be harmed."

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Kerry stuttered through the tears.

"Do you have a choice?" Gabriel shot back venomously. "If you don't trust me, it's bye, bye from Sergeant Smithy." Gabriel suppressed a cruel laugh, and he hung up.

"There, there, Kerry," June soothed as she wrapped an arm round her. "Let's get this tape to the DCI."

* * *

DCI Meadows ran a hand over his maturely lined face and sighed deeply. He thought of what it would be life to have a peaceful life, but he knew what people said; there was no peace for the wicked. He picked up his pen and continued writing his report. Jack was attempting to write about the events of a string of suicides that had happened in the past two weeks. It seemed the only possible reason for them was that they were the family members of those shot by the sniper.

A loud knock on the door caused him to write 'gob' instead of 'got'. He cursed.

"Come in!" he called in annoyance.

Gina Gold bustled herself in carrying a tape and a mobile phone. She had that old manic glint back in her hawk like eyes.

"What is it, Gina?"

"It's Gabriel," Gina replied, "he's just called Kerry; he's got Smithy."

"Do you have any evidence?" Jack asked, his spirits roused.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" exclaimed Gina. She placed the tape into the player on Jack's desk and pressed the play button. The conversation began playing back.

"Kerry? Are you there?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm guessing you're upset about Smithy going missing, aren't you? Have you found him yet?"

"Don't try those mind games on me, you sad little man! I know you've got him, and you'd better tell me where he is!"

"Now that depends on whether you're willing to co-operate. Smithy's safe, for now anyway. All you have to do is meet me by the Thames, just a mile South of Tower Bridge at midnight tonight. If you accept my demands, and come alone, Smithy won't be harmed."

"How do I know you'll keep your promise?"

"Do you have a choice? If you don't trust me, it's bye, bye from Sergeant Smithy."

After the last sentence, the tape went blank.

"Do you think he'll suspect an ambush if she agrees?" Gina pondered, staring into space.

"I'm not sure," answered Jack wonderingly. "Right, I think we'll send Kerry in, with a well hidden wire, with back-up just around the corner. We can't underestimate Gabriel. And get through to SO19, we'll need them."

"Yes, sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**She's the One**

**Chapter 10**

The minutes just ticked by for the rest of that day. One second it was twenty past twelve, the next it was half two, then ten to four, and then quarter to eleven. Everything was ready. All they needed now was for midnight to come, and for them to finally have this over with, and Gabriel put behind bars once and for all.

Kerry was waiting in the sergeant's office, waiting to be briefed by Adam Okaro and Gina Gold. The waiting was nerve-racking and highly annoying. She kept shaking nervously and she bit her fingernails to stubs. Kerry decided she couldn't sit there doing nothing, so she switched Smithy's computer on. What was the password? She tried football…no…lager…no…Kerry…yes! She was in!

Smithy's password was her own name? That was a strange thought. She clicked around, trying to find some clues into her sergeant's life. Kerry thought to try his email, but maybe she was being too nosy. She over-came it, and found his inbox. There were several unread messages. One was from someone with the name of Sadie Smith, his sister, perhaps? She decided to read the email.

_Dale, I know you're not talking to me at the moment because of the thing that happened with Dad, but don't you think we need to get over it? He never wanted either of us to join the Army, or the police force for that matter. What I'm trying to say is, well, I never meant for you to get hurt. All I wanted was for Dad to accept who we are. Anyway, I'll be seeing you soon. I've just been transferred to a Canley station; I'm not sure which one yet. Talk to you soon, big brother, love Sadie x_

So it was his sister. Maybe he had a picture of her in the picture files. Sure enough, she found a file named 'Sadie's 21st'. Kerry opened the file to find a picture of a young woman, a few years younger than herself, with long dark hair tied into a cute side pony tail. She had Smithy's entrancing eyes and his jawbones, but her smile was completely different. Kerry could tell that Smithy's sister was much louder in personality than her brother.

Kerry decided she had seen enough, so she closed down the windows and logged off the computer. Right on cue, Adam Okaro entered the room.

"Right, Kerry, time for your instructions," he began, taking a seat. Kerry listened attentively.

"We need you to meet Gabriel in half an hour, just where he said. We'll drop you off a mile from where you're supposed to be, and you'll be wearing a very well hidden wire. If you don't mind, you can out it under your leg, near your groin. It'll be uncomfortable, but it's the best place for it. Talk to Gabriel, try and get him to reveal where Dale is. If he does, we'll tell you to duck, and we'll send in SO19. Don't loose your temper, as you'll loose concentration as well. Don't attack him, only fight in self defence. If things get too out of hand we'll be in to help."

Kerry inclined her head in serious understanding. Just one thing was bothering her.

"Sir, what happens if Gabriel has a trap set? Say if I make a wrong move, and he sets off a device which could instantly kill Smithy?"

Adam flashed a warm smile.

"Don't worry, nothing like that is going to happen," he said reassuringly, "we're too far ahead of him."

"Thank you, sir."

"Okay, let's go and get you equipped."

* * *

Smithy had woken up once more. He felt extremely groggy; the drugs were killing him. He wondered if they were actually harming him, and not just sending him to sleep. Gabriel was no where in sight. He heard a familiar sound; the gentle ticking of what could be a clock. He noticed a slight beeping also; that could be a digital clock. He felt very tired and stiff, having not moved for two days.

His wrists were still tied tightly behind his back, but he noticed his feet were loose. He tried to get up, but the chair was too heavy; one leg was weighed down by chains. Smithy heard footsteps outside, and an ambulance siren. Would he ever get rescued?

* * *

Everything was in place. DCI Meadows, DI Manson and DS Nixon were in a car just behind a corner. They had radios on standby and the speaker on. They could see every move Kerry was making as she made her way to the Thames.

"Sierra Oscar 1 from 52; standby," Adam muttered into the radio, "Kerry's approaching destination."


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm going away tomorrow, so I'm posting the last three chapters all together. For those of you who haven't read this before, I'm sorry for the end of this chapter!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 11**

Kerry's feet broke the surface of the sand on the edge of the Thames. She checked her watch by the light of a dimming street light; five minutes to midnight. The smell of the river was putrid, as if corpses were rotting away on the river bed below.

She held her head high, gazing at the block of warehouses ahead of her. The shadows were eerie and rather disturbing. The gentle waters of the river were pushing slowly against the shore. Kerry felt uncomfortable and cold. She tightened the scarf around her neck and pulled on a pair of leather gloves. Just when she felt so alone, a voice spoke up in her ear.

"Kerry, are you ready? If so, bend and touch the ground." It was DI Manson. Even he wasn't the most comforting person she'd like to hear on the other end, his voice had a purpose. 'Maybe that's what Andrea sees in him,' Kerry thought dully. She stared at her feet, bent down and brushed her hand along the sand. She didn't dare speak back in case someone was there watching her, besides half of Sun Hill.

"Okay Kerry, we can see you," Neil continued, "We're here; ready to help when you need us."

"Thanks," Kerry whispered softly.

"Don't mention it," said Neil with a dry smile, though Kerry couldn't see.

Kerry smiled wryly with gratitude. They were here to help her get Smithy back, and she hoped SO19 wouldn't be needed.

Just ahead, Kerry glimpsed a figure slipping into the shadows. She made sure her wire was securely in place under her groin before treading further forwards. Suddenly, she couldn't see anything, the only light she had had disappeared behind a warehouse. A tiny source of light flickered up about one hundred metres away. It looked like a cigarette lighter. Whoever held it was walking slowly and silently towards her. Her shadow appeared once more.

"Kerry," the figure drawled, "so glad you could make it." He brought the lighter in front of his face as he reached Kerry. The tiny flicker of fire illuminated the twisted face of Gabriel Kent. He threw the lighter onto the ground, where it fell into a pool of discarded petrol. It burst into flame, giving them more light.

"It's easier when I can see you, so you don't try to run off," snarled Gabriel, reaching for Kerry's hand. Once she felt his grimy skin touch hers she wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Leave me alone, you creep!" she spat with disgust. She stared into Gabriel's cold eyes and saw no sigh of remorse. "Just tell me where to find Smithy and I'll be on my way."

Gabriel let out a cruel laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't do that just yet," he sneered, "not until I can be sure you're not going to give me away. You're not wearing a wire are you? And you are alone?"

"Of course I am, you idiot," she scoffed, not knowing whether he'd believe her, "do you think I'm stupid enough not to be?"

"Well, you said it, not me," Gabriel said with pure malice. "Right, in order for me to tell you where darling Smithy is, you need to assure me that you won't mention to anyone any of the following:

"My false identity; I do not need for you to spill the beans about David. Secondly, the thing that happened between us – what do people call it – oh yes, rape, doesn't need to come from your lips ever again."

"Anything else?" Kerry felt safer knowing that Gabriel was spilling all his secrets to his unsuspecting colleagues.

"Actually, yes! I remember you saying that you loved Smithy, about three days ago." Gabriel paused for the words to take effect. "Just outside the station, I believe you two had a tender moment, and they sniper wrecked it. What a shame!"

Kerry pieced two and two together. It _was_ Gabriel who had shot her!

"So since I've virtually confessed to your shooting, you'll have to keep quiet, or I will dispose of Smithy. Trust me one this one, Kerry; you don't want to go betraying me."

Kerry was confused. She knew it may have come down to this, but she wasn't fully prepared. What should she do? From not far away, Adam analysed the situation. He spoke almost silently into the microphone.

"Kerry," he said softly, "we have it all on tape. You can say to Gabriel that you accept, and we'll put you and Smithy under Witness Protection until he's behind bars." Kerry understood.

"Okay, I accept." She decided to put on some tears. Kerry let tiny droplets of water fall freely from her eyes. "Now tell me where Smithy is; I don't want to loose him."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Kerry," he said slowly, letting the tension build, "I don't know that you're telling me the truth, so you're coming with me, WITHOUT a fuss, or Smithy will die." He grabbed both of Kerry's arms and brought out a pair of handcuffs. Her hands were cuffed together behind her back. He began dragging her away.

"All units GO!" screamed DCI Meadows into his radio. Around eight police cars came zooming from different locations. They got out, and SO19 officers held up their guns, ready to shoot.

"Gabriel Kent release Kerry and get down on the ground with your hands behind your head!" yelled Sergeant Rollins. Gabriel looked shell-shocked.

"You know," he bellowed, "I'm going to have to respectfully decline your offer!" he threw Kerry on the ground and pulled out what looked like a detonator. He grinned maliciously, before slamming down on a button.

The warehouse nearest to them let off a huge heart-stopping boom, and the building went up in flames. Shards of metal and wood flew out smashing into the other warehouses. Kerry felt her heart begin to thud quickly in her chest. He was in there, she knew it. Her eyes widened as she witnessed the warehouse going up in smoke – it was a bomb. She made a run to go inside, but two pairs of strong arms held her back.

"Damn it, Terry, Phil! Let me go!" she wailed.

"We can't," Phil said simply as he watched her helplessness. Suddenly, the building began to collapse; the wooden beams were falling.

"No!" she screeched into the night. "SMITHY!" Her screams lingered as Adam reached for his radio to call the fire department.


	12. Chapter 12

_I know! Sorry! Please enjoy!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 12**

It was as if time had frozen. Kerry stood still; the images of the explosion were playing over and over again. Suddenly her mind went blank. She stopped fighting Phil Hunter and Terry Perkins and just stood rooted to the spot, watching the flames licking the old warehouse. She heard an orchestra of sirens in the distance; help was on its way.

A fire truck and an ambulance pulled into the waste land and braked sharply. The Sun Hill officers and SO19 (holding Gabriel) backed away. Kerry stayed where she was, not moving. The fierce wind now blowing ran through her hair, making her shiver.

"Stand back, please!" called a fire man. "We're going in!" The fire man waved his hand at his companions and they brought out their massive hose pipe.

Three fire men donned their protective gear and ran to the warehouse. They kicked down a door and stepped inside.

Beams of wood and metal had fallen everywhere. Fires were getting larger and smoke rose from the ones being extinguished by the hose pipe. One officer waved a hand to try and separate the billowing smoke. They crept forwards.

Meanwhile outside, Gabriel was attempting to get away from SO19. His shouted and screamed at them that he was innocent. The firearms officers held their guns tighter.

"Don't move!" Sergeant Rollins bellowed. "If you put up a fight we will shoot!" Gabriel fell silent, knowing what could happen. He knew he could get himself out of this, no-one would believe Kerry.

Back inside the warehouse, the fire officers couldn't see a thing. Thick black smoke clouded their vision. They dropped to the ground. They could see clearer now.

Just ahead they could see a straight backed wooden armchair on fire. Tight ropes lay burning on the ground. One officer pointed ahead. A man lay on the ground unconscious underneath a large wooden beam. Another officer gave the thumbs up and he crept further forward. Two officers lifted the beam with forced effort, and soon the man was free. The other officer went to check the damage. He turned the stationary man onto his front. His eyes were closed, his breathing still.

With the help of two fire officers, the unconscious man was hoisted onto the third officer's back and they began to make their way out. They reached the door they entered through and pushed themselves the last stretch of the way to get outside.

They carried the man towards the ambulance and the paramedics came rushing to them. The fire officer laid the man on the stretcher and the paramedics checked his heartbeat, while the Sun Hill officers looked on in horror.

Smithy's face was mangled with deep cuts. Blood was pouring from a wound on his head which stained his hair. His leg was at an odd angle, presumably broken. Kerry rushed forwards.

"Is he okay?" she stuttered, her eyes wide with fear.

"He's stopped breathing," one paramedic muttered. She gently tilted Smithy's chin back and began to perform mouth to mouth. After two tries she sat up again and pressed her hands on his chest.

"His airways seem to be blocked by something," she concluded. "He might be able to make it if we can get it out."

"Okay, let's turn him over," suggested the other paramedic. Carefully, they took hold of Smithy's arms and turned him onto his stomach. They patted his back gently.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do anything else," the paramedic said sadly, "he's having trouble breathing and if he woke up now he's be a lot of pain due to whatever is trapped in his throat."

Kerry shook her head in disbelief.

"No, he can't be gone!" she yelled. She knelt down beside him. "Smithy, can you hear me?" she whispered into his ear. "Smithy, please wake up! Don't leave me! Please! Wake up! I love you…"

But Smithy didn't move. He just lay there, and was unaware of the many people beginning to grieve for him. His body was still, but his mind, or soul, was on the move. It rose up. Smithy could see his body on the ground, Adam, Jack and Gina comforting the others. Phil held his head low. 'Hey everyone,' Smithy called, 'I'm up here! Look at me!' But no-one could hear him. His eyes fell on a young blonde woman holding his hand trying to get him to arise. She was crying. This woman was the one he had always loved; she was the one who he'd always wanted to be with…Kerry.

As though a jolt of lightning had struck him, Smithy was back inside his body. His chest began to move up and down rhythmically. His eyes fluttered open as he heard deep sighs of relief from those gathered around him. He saw Kerry's tearstained face, but she was smiling weakly.

"Smithy!" she exclaimed. "You're alright!" She wrapped her arms around him, but he groaned in pain. Kerry recoiled immediately.

"Okay, what's his name?" asked a paramedic.

"It's Dale," Gina offered while standing behind Kerry.

"Dale," the paramedic continued, "I'd like you to tell me where it hurts."

Smithy tried to find his voice, but he couldn't speak. His breathing was raspy.

"Right, there's still something trapped in his throat," the paramedic continued. "If we take him into some more light we'll be able to see if he has any more injuries." Tony, Phil and Terry stepped forwards and helped the assistant carry the stretcher over to the ambulance. Adam strode over to where SO19 were holding Gabriel. He took out his handcuffs.

"Gabriel Kent, I'm arresting you for using a false identification, the rape and attempted murder of Kerry Young and the abduction and attempted murder of Dale Smith," Adam recited as he cuffed Gabriel's hands together. "You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you'll later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

* * *

_Hurrah! Gabriel got arrested! (does a little dance)._


	13. Chapter 13

_I hope this last chapter is a bit more refreshing for you all. Enjoy!_

**She's the One**

**Chapter 13**

It seemed as though fate had been reversed the next day. All the events which had taken place had changed the lives of two young people. Less than a week before, Kerry Young, a traumatised blonde police officer had been gunned down by a colleague. The man who loved her stayed by her side, though now, it was he who lay in hospital on the brink of death, with Kerry at his side.

When Dale Smith had been brought in, he had a shard of metal trapped in his throat, internal bleeding and bruising, a broken wrist and a broken leg. Despite all the injuries, the operation to save his life had been a success. Even after a beam had fallen on his chest and nearly suffocated him, the surgeons managed to stop all the bleeding.

His face was pale, his skin cold, his eyes shut and his breathing faint. His chest moved up and down while taking in small amounts of oxygen. A bandage had been wrapped carefully around his badly bruised torso, and his wrist and leg lay in tight casts. Dale suddenly felt a burst of energy surge through him. His eyelids fluttered open.

His vision was cloudy. He shook his head, and the outline of a dark haired person in black clothing came into view. His eyes snapped back into place and his vision became focussed.

Gina Gold sat with her arms folded, legs crossed and a warm smile on her lined face instead of the usual frown.

"How was re-entry?" she asked, seeing that he was awake. Dale managed to find what was left of his voice.

"Painful," he admitted. Gina noticed that his voice was raspy, as though he was recovering from a bad bout of laryngitis. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Gina cut him off, seeing he was in pain.

"Best not to speak," she murmured. He nodded gratefully. Gina didn't know what to say. The usual tough as rock Dale Smith was lying helpless in a hospital bed!

"You know, when those firemen pulled you out of that warehouse," Gina began, "we all feared we'd loose you. The looks on everyone's faces were as if you had already died twice."

"Most would be glad to see the back of me," Dale muttered, his dark eyes narrowing.

"You gave us all quite a scare, Sergeant Smith," she remarked, almost wincing at his words. "But you're safe, that's all that matters, and Gabriel has been arrested."

Dale had nearly forgotten who had done this to him. Hate erupted in his chest. Gabriel was the one man who had ruined their lives. It was about time he had his just desserts.

"Oh, and Kerry promised she'll see you after she's had some rest," she continued. "She's in a better state than you, so you can stay here!"

"Great," he rasped in utter annoyance. His eyebrows formed a frown.

"DI Manson and DC Sim want to see you later, if you're up for it."

"Whatever," answered Dale shortly.

"I'll take that as an enthusiastic yes," Gina retorted with a soft smile. "Oh, and Smithy, I may not like Kerry that much, but if she means that much to you, I suppose we can put our differences aside."

"Thanks, Gina, that means a lot." Dale sighed deeply. "Sleep…" he muttered drowsily, "…sleep…"

"Okay, night, night Dale."

Dale drifted off into the land of nod once more, and Gina rose from the armchair by his bed. He looked peaceful. She placed her hand around his and clutched it gently.

"You'll pull through this Smithy, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Let me out!" yelled a man from behind a red door. He was being kept in custody in Sun Hill Police Station. "Bloody hell, let me out!" He thrust fists against the door keeping him in the tiny cell. He heard footsteps approaching. The eye hole door swung open, and the man was faced with the large narrowed eyes of PC Roger Valentine.

"What the hell do you want now?" inquired Roger with a grin of mock concern.

"I want a lawyer!" the man screamed. His temples were throbbing from a bad headache and his eyes were pulsating with rage. "For pity's sake, Roger, open the bloody door!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, mate," Roger replied in a false sorrowful voice. "You'll have to wait for another, what, five hours until the Super comes in."

The man let out a loud shrill scream and threw himself back on his bench. Roger slammed the door shut and left Gabriel to it.

"Is he alright?" Tony asked as he came in holding a youth by the cuff of the neck.

"The poor thing's wallowing in self pity," Roger whined, rolling his eyes.

"That's no change then," replied Tony with a grin, "at least we know he's sane."

"Yeah. Who's that you've got there?"

Tony realised who Roger was on about. "Oh, this is Fred Gallagher, arrested for joy-riding the Super's car. That's why he called in late."

"Idiot," muttered Roger, shaking his head.

* * *

Grumbling, Adam Okaro finally got into work at about eleven thirty that day. Marilyn looked up from her paper work.

"Sir!" she exclaimed. "It's great to see you finally made it!"

"Thanks, Marilyn. Now, would you mind buzzing me through?"

"Sure!"

Once inside, Okaro strode to his office. He threw the door open and seated himself at his desk. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, he found a pile of papers in front of him and the Smithy kidnapping to wrap up.He groaned loudly.

* * *

The dark haired Scottish woman took deep breaths as she entered the hospital. She switched her mobile off; she didn't want Bruce or Neil interrupting this. She reached the front desk.

"Can you tell me where Kerry Young is, please?" she asked in her Scottish accent.

The man at the front desk did so, and Andrea directed herself to the third floor. It seemed Kerry had been moved since last time. She spotted Kerry lying in bed reading the latest issue of the Cosmopolitan magazine. Andrea took another deep breath before entering the ward.

"Hey," Andrea said warmly as she sat beside Kerry's bed.

"Andrea, it's nice to see you," soothed Kerry, closing her magazine. To Andrea, Kerry still looked slightly battered, but her face looked cheerier and fuller of life.

"How're you feeling?"

"Not bad, now that I think of it," Kerry chuckled softly. "I've been better I suppose."

"Of course you have!"

Kerry noticed Andrea's eyes held guilt within them.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" she asked carefully. Her friend struggled with her answer.

"You know what's wrong," she stated, attempting to keep the venom in her voice to a minimum. "About Neil and me, I really need to keep this quiet. If hadn't been for Neil, we wouldn't have discovered Smithy was missing until much later on."

Kerry was confused. It didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean?"

Again, Andrea pondered.

"We left the pub and started to make out," she began uncomfortably, "and then Neil spotted Smithy being shoved into a car by someone. He alerted everyone inside."

Kerry felt her heart melt at Andrea's words. Both she and Neil had done so much to help them find Smithy. She couldn't grass them up.

"Don't worry, Andrea, your secret is safe with me," said Kerry with a warm smile. "Oh, you can tell Neil that too."

Andrea's eyes lit up in gratitude. "I really love him. If he wasn't married, I'm sure we'd be by now!" Kerry laughed.

"I feel the same way about Smithy," she exclaimed, "although he isn't married."

Both women gave a sigh.

"What have we got ourselves into?"

* * *

(Six months later)

Gabriel stood on trial in the court room. All the evidence had been presented to the jury, and they were about to give their verdict. The speaker rose.

"Gabriel Kent, you are charged with using a false identity, rape, and two cases of attempted murder. Our verdict is…guilty."

The judge brought the court to order.

"You are sentenced to life in prison. Court dismissed."

* * *

(A year later)

It was a gorgeous summer's day. The sky was a vibrant blue, there were tiny fluffy white clouds and the sun was radiating light and heat. Sun Hill's local church was filling with people, many from the station. Adam and his wife, Jack and Laura, Gina and Jonathon, Sam, Ramani, June and Jim, Ken, Jo, Terry, Suzie, Reg and Marilyn, Steve and Amber, Sheelagh, Lance and Mark, Tony and Roger were all assembled in the pews dressed in fantastic summer dresses and tuxedos. Smiles were plastered on everyone's faces.

A car revved up outside the church. Four men in smart suits jumped out, clearly late. They practically ran inside the church.

Dale Smith, Phil Hunter, Neil Manson and Gary Best stumbled up the aisle, catching the reproving looks from their colleagues. Smithy spotted some familiar faces near the front of the church.

"Mum, Dad, Sadie!" he called. He ran to them. Mr and Mrs Smith looked over-joyed to see their son.

"Dale, it's good to see you!" his mum exclaimed, planting a kiss on his blushing cheek. He embraced each one of them.

"Well, isn't my big brother looking nice for his wedding day?" Sadie mused. She was the image of Dale, though their smiles were different.

"Thanks, sis," he murmured gently. Smithy felt so alive. Nothing could spoil their special day.

Less than five minutes later, the church fell silent as the gravel outside crunched loudly. The vicar gave the signal to the organist, and the music began to play.

The doors of the church burst open to reveal a radiant young woman in a low cut white dress arm in arm with her father. The sweeping gown dragged gracefully along the floor as she walked. A cute tiara was placed on her blonde head, ringlets draped her shoulders and a transparent net veil was placed over her face. She held a large bouquet of white lilies. Behind her walked Yvonne Hemmingway, Honey Harman and Andrea Dunbar in pale blue bridesmaid dresses, each holding a smaller bouquet of white lilies.

They strode up the aisle, each smiling warmly at the guests. Smithy couldn't contend himself; his face held a grin wider than the Great Wall of China.

The young woman reached him, and they turned to face the vicar.

"Today is to celebrate the marriage of Dale Smith and Kerry Young," the vicar began loudly. "These two very special young people have come a long way, but they have finally made it."

The service went on; singing joyful hymns, reciting prayers and blessings. It came to the receiving of rings.

"Gary," muttered Phil in annoyance, "where are the rings?" Gary looked clueless.

"What rings?" he murmured back, not knowing what Phil was on about.

"You idiot, the ones Smithy told us to bring here! The ones he entrusted you to look after!" exclaimed Neil, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Oh, now I remember!" Gary said proudly. He dived into his pocket and brought out simple matching gold rings, though one had a tiny diamond encrusted in it.

They exchanged the rings with nervous glances, both smiling. Smithy cleared his throat.

"Umm, before the kind reverend says the next bit, there's something I need to say," he said slowly.

"Kerry, I didn't think we'd make it, but we have. You made me the happiest man alive when you said you'd marry me, and I didn't think my life could get any better but it has. You're the one I've always wanted to be with, you're the one I've always loved. And now, I get to say that properly by becoming your husband."

The guests let out gentle 'awwws' at this romantic speech, and Mrs Smith wiped away a few tears.Smithy gave the reverend a nod, and he continued.

"Well, in the eyes of God, and everyone present today, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Smithy and Kerry turned to each other. He pulled her veil back and they pressed their lips together. The wedding march began. They turned and almost skipped down the aisle, taking their first steps together.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, that's finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed my fic, and thanks so much for all the great reviews! You all deserve a pat on the back! So, I'm off tomorrow on holiday, and I'd love to see some reviews in my inbox for when I get back!

Oh, and I'd just like to say, for all the Gabriel haters, go to w w w . t h e b i l l b i o s . c o . u k and to the news section. The top article will reveal his downfall coming in October. Obviously, take out the spaces!

It's au revoir from me, Smithy and Kerry for now, but you can be sure we won't be gone long for long…


End file.
